The Soul of a Mage
by TheLadyValura
Summary: The sequel to, To Just Give In.Raistlin is a god. Palin makes a dark alliance with Takhisis. Murder and conspiracy takes hold of the Conclave. And the power sways in the Pantheon of the Gods. Set around the time of DoSF.
1. Deception

**The Soul of a Mage**

****

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonlance.

**Author's Note**: Okay here's the first chappie of the sequel. It may seem a little bumpy right now, but I'm trying to get it all set up still. You'll have to excuse any inaccuracies in the beginning concerning the Graygem, I have a poor memory when it comes to those kinds of things, and I couldn't quite recall who knew about it besides Reorx. Thanks for being patient. Hope you guys like the sequel to, To Just Give In.

**Chapter One: Deception**

Five years had years had passed since Raistlin made his ascension into god hood. Many changes had occurred since then. Gilthas, who took his test only a year later, was now head of the white robes. Dalamar lead the conclave. Gilthas and Aurelia were married one year ago. She was only nineteen and both of her parents had strongly disapproved. Crysania stated that she was not of proper her age and neither her or Gilthas could possibly understand the commitment that marriage was. Raistlin on the other hand had said that she would never end up taking her Test if she got married. This of course she knew was not true. She was a cleric of the golden robes, her father's first cleric. She still had a deep love for magic she was just willing to wait for the right time to take the next step, her Test.

Gilthas had taken his test at seventeen, younger than her father had been. It was the earliest any mage had ever taken it. Some said that it was sure that he would die and in the darkest parts of night she feared he would as well. He made it through unscathed physically, however he never spoke of his Test with her or anyone else and ever since he had taken it he had became more reserved and quieter. The change wasn't that bad though, Par-Salian himself said that Gilthas had done remarkably well in his retirement speech when he handed head of white robes over to Gilthas.

Aidan had just turned seventeen and he and their younger cousin Palin, who was fourteen, studied together under Gilthas as well as Dalamar. They were both regarded as perhaps the most talented youths across Krynn. Palin's parents were both apprehensive about his studies in magic, so their studies with Dalamar were secret, Gilthas however both Caramon and Tika loved and trusted. Aidan who was much closer to taking his Test than Palin still felt no alignment with good or evil. This was not to say he was neutral either, he was a tad bit indecisive. A secret dream of his, he truly hoped to set up his own order under his father's leadership. Though his father was the god of the forgotten ones, he knew him well enough to understand that magic was still his first love, he had a few clerics who served him but no mages. Aidan wanted to change that; he was not going to be content to sit and serve the Conclave, yet he didn't want to go renegade. His father understood his ambition in a way no one else did. Aurelia had been ambitious when she was younger but when their father became a god she quickly became his first cleric, all but giving up magic. Palin unlike him seemed to have a very strong alignment already. He talked constantly of the service and good he would do for the white robes and seemed to genuinely really admire Gilthas. Strangely though when they took lessons under Dalamar he seemed more quiet and mesmerized, he supposed it was due to the mystery Dalamar posed, it was something Palin couldn't understand. Whenever they talked about the black robes Palin would get quiet and uncomfortable.

Crysania was still head of the Temple of Paladine in Panathalas. As he had promised Raistlin did visit, quite often in fact. He only once missed an important event, Aurelia's eighteenth birthday. Though Aurelia hadn't been bothered by it Crysania was upset. This signified their little girl becoming an adult and where was he? Well later she had learned that in a small village in minotour islands, the brutal civil war had torn through and destroyed all of the homes. All of the minotour men and women who had been sleeping were slaughtered and even young boys, who may have been able to fight. All that was left were very young children in the destroyed village. Raistlin had repaired their homes and cast a spell of protection over the young after feeding and healing them. Some of his clerics would stay there until things settled down. After she heard the story she felt rather guilty for yelling. It seemed that Raistlin with his very small following had done more good than her church had in a long time, she had decided she need to do something about that. So she was currently starting a project to build a new orphanage in Panathalas and employ her clerics as care takers.

Raistlin was talking to Nuitari this morning about magical disturbances that were being noticed across Krynn. "What do you suppose it means?" Raistlin asked looking down at the particular area that was generating the most disturbances. It was near the tower where the Graygem was being kept.

"Well I'm not quite sure, the Graygem is known for generating exceptional magic power, though we're not sure why. Reorx who had been listening to their conversation suddenly got chills. Nervously he moved away, hopefully no one would ever know why exactly the Graygem caused these disturbances. Or else he'd have quite a bit of explaining to do.

"Raistlin." Called Paladine annoyed. "My cleric is praying to me again to get you. You really need to talk to her, that's rather distracting for me."

Raistlin smiled slightly, "I'll try to remember to tell her that." He said sarcastically and a moment later he vanished.

Nuitari laughed, "That woman of his keeps him on a rather short leash doesn't she? That's why I never settled down." The handsome dark haired god said laughing cynically.

Paladine smiled amused, "That's funny...I could've swore you haven't settled down because no one woman, goddess or mortal would have your sniveling self."

"Ha! Please I could have any woman I wanted." Nuitari said with a snort.

Takhisis laughed a sharp mocking laughter, "You better be able to, you are my son. No man can resist me."

Paladine rolled his eyes. "Poor Sargonnas, no man should have to put up with you." Takhisis only smiled slightly as she turned away from them. She had a plan this one would succeed and she knew it. She already had one person working for her and if everything went according to plan she'd soon have another. "Well I'll be seeing you all soon, have to go torture a few souls in the Abyss." Paladine grimaced and Nuitari smirked.

"Have fun mother." He said with a slight laugh.

When she returned to her immortal plane she contacted the one who would become her powerful servant. "Hello Sweetness...she whispered in his mind. She projected herself in her form of the Dark Temptress.

"Hello my Queen." He thought towards her. "Careful now others are around, others who can't be trusted."

"Pity...I was going discuss our plans with you." She could feel the excitement that rushed through his blood. He was young, but her servants usually were when she first contacted them, easier molded into the way she wanted them.

"I left...but I can't do this often. I told them I felt ill. My father seemed upset though, I think he may suspect something.

"I doubt that." Takhisis said her voice filled with sensuality. She knew he was attracted to her for reasons other than power alone. If he were a bit older he would make a fine consort. She could see it now in a few years he'd be ready to help her enter this world, and then when she became the Queen of Krynn he would rule by her side with an army of dark soldiers and black robed mages. "Now listen...I've spoke to Dalamar in his dreams, told him of your power, the distinction you will bring to the black robes. He will summon you for your Test soon. Not because you are ready. But because he is worried you will over throw him, you are already quite powerful, and with my help...well you will be unstoppable."

"Don't you think they will be suspicious of me taking the Test so early though? I mean I'm not ready, I know that and they know it. I can hardly imagine Gilthas and Justarius agreeing with Dalamar that I'm ready anyway. Especially Gilthas...there's no way he'll let me take the Test yet."

"Oh you may be surprised, Justarius mind can be manipulated easily enough by me, considering he is not dedicated wholly to good. And as for the sniveling little white robed elf. He can always be over ruled, or eliminated if he stands in my way." The boy flinched visibly. "Don't tell me you care for that miserable elf."

"No Takhisis." the young man said sighing. "I'm just not used to hearing talk of people being eliminated."

"Well my dark child, you should get used to it soon, because there will be far more. I will let you go before anyone should notice anything strange. Just remember you need to be ready and be ready soon." In his mind he saw the Dark Temptress blow him a kiss, it filled his soul with a dark forbidden warmth. Hearing his mother ask if he needed anything he pretended he was asleep. In the other room he heard his brothers fighting with their wooden swords, pretending to be Solamnic Knights. Standing up he looked at himself in the mirror. He and his older cousin Aidan could be twins, if their age was closer, the only difference was Aidan's hair had thick waves and his was relatively straight and he had cooler gray eyes like his mother. His father had told him before that he strongly resembled his Uncle Raistlin in child hood. He smiled at the thought, he would be better than his uncle, he didn't need god hood, that held no excitement for him. He could have power here on Krynn over other mortals and could rule over all of them with his Dark Queen. He felt his heart race with excitement even thinking of her. He remembered when she first came to him in his dreams when he first started studying magic. She told him ancient secrets of power; she told him that he would become the greatest mage who ever lived. When Gilthas and Aidan were constantly being praised he laughed in secret. He had much more power than he let on to them, he showed just enough to prove he had much potential and talked so frequently of his "precious" white robes that it made him sick. As long as they didn't figure out his plans he would be safe. He had no worries of that from his own family, his father was an idiot and his mother was to busy with her little angels to pay much attention to him. He sensed that she didn't like him as much as the rest of them, because of his magic of course. He wondered if his Uncle Raistlin had experienced the same problems with his family and friends. He had always had Aidan though. Aidan who loved magic as much as he did. He knew Aidan plotted as well, he did not know of what, but he was sure it was something big. He would ask but it may draw suspicion towards him and the last thing he needed was Aidan finding out. With a mother who was a cleric of Paladine, he couldn't be trusted. He heard the door open and he sat up weakly with a pathetic tired look on his face.

"Hey son...sorry you aren't feeling good." Caramon said quietly holding a bowl of soup. "Your mother wanted me to give this to you. She said you needed to eat this then sleep. She told me to make sure you aren't studying your spell books either while you should be resting." Caramon smiled slightly now. "But if I know you as well as I think I do...You feel fine and you made this whole thing up so you could study."

Palin smirked at his father. "You do know me well. But I'll still take the soup, better than all the meat and potatoes." He said taking the watery soup. At this Caramon frowned.

"You know you're getting kind of skinny Palin. I know that as a mage it doesn't matter how strong you are. But the Test..." he paused with a look of pain across his face. He knew his father accompanied his Uncle Raistlin to his Test at the Tower of High Sorcery at Wayreth but his father never spoke of the actually Test.

"What father?" Palin asked intensely. His father looked at his eyes for a moment. He seemed almost in horror; his eyes held a look of frightened recognition.

Not making eye contact with his son, Caramon weakly said, "The Test takes physical as well as mental endurance." He walked out of his room abruptly shutting the door. Caramon Majere stood outside his youngest son's door for a moment remembering an incident that happened years ago.

(Flashback)

_As they walked Caramon finally broke the tense silence. "I can see the damned Abyss in your eyes." Caramon said gravely with a hint of brotherly worry._

"_The eyes are the mirrors of the soul." Raistlin said nonchalantly._

(End Flashback)

When Caramon had looked into his son's eyes what he saw would haunt his dreams that night and many more. Not the Abyss itself as he had seen in his brother's so long ago, but he saw a woman beautiful beyond words with silky black hair and deep black eyes, but her deep black eyes reflected evil beyond all description, and that evil was reflected in son's sparkling eyes. Tika gave him a worried look.

"Is Palin alright?" she asked her gentle face marred with nervousness.

"He'll be fine...he just needs rest. I know this seems sudden but I have to go to Panathalas." Caramon said his face still paled from what he had seen in his son's eyes.

"Well...I don't know Caramon, the Inn has been really busy lately and I kind of need you here." Tika said pouting. "Besides what do you need in Panathalas?"

"I need to speak to my brother and that's the only way I'll get to quickly." Caramon replied.

"There's not something wrong with Palin is there?" Tika frowned slightly. "And don't you dare lie to me Caramon Majere." She said threateningly. In her left hand was a cooking skillet, Caramon wasn't in the mood to take any chances.

"There's nothing wrong with him...just I think I need to talk to Raist about the direction he's going in. I'm probably just paranoid but I don't want anything bad happening to our son."

"Well if it's really important then go. But please try and hurry." Tika said pouting.

"I'll travel to Wayreth and use the portals." Caramon said as he packed some clothes and food in a bag.

"Alright be careful though." Tika said kissing him.

"Where are you going father?" his fiery haired son Sturm asked.

"Can we come along?" asked Tanin.

"I'm sorry boys, this trip is going to be short and I need to ride full force." Seeing that his sons weren't deterred by this he added, "It'll make Palin feel bad if I bring you two and not him." His sons nodded their heads understanding. "Watch over your mother and sisters while I'm gone." Caramon said waving to his oldest sons.

"Good luck on your trip father." Tanin shouted. Sturm was sulking, disappointed about being left out of the action.

As Caramon rode past the giant sheltering Valenwoods seeing the fiery sun set into the deep green forest. He felt the chill evening air enclose him. He had quite a journey ahead of him, and he had a funny feeling it wasn't going to go well. He couldn't understand what this meant. His son talked so frequently about Gilthas and the White Robes. After riding about four more hours Caramon began to grow so tired that he could ride no longer. He set up camp but all around him he could hear noise, he hear a wolf cry in the cold air. Lighting a candle he looked around nervously. Then in front of his tent for a single moment sat a black rabbit with golden eyes. It looked directly at Caramon for a moment then hopped away. Caramon smiled slightly then looked up into the sky. "Thanks Raist." He whispered. Feeling comforted he laid back down and fell asleep.


	2. The Queen's Plan

**The Soul of a Mage**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragonlance.

**Author's Note:** I am soooooooooooo incredibly sorry for how long this has taken to update. With school starting and summer reading I let go to the last minute I've been way to busy. I'm going to try to update steadily again but I'm not quite sure what my workload is yet. AP English is a bitch...I hate writing stupid essays about boring topics even my English teacher could care less about. If you want to read a good historical fiction pick up City of Light, one of my summer reading books its sort of long though. Oh and if you want to be absolutely bored out of your mind pick up Malcolm X...I wouldn't want to read a book about my own life let alone someone else's...anyway now that I'm done with my hate school rant. I hope you like this chapter and once again I'm sorry it took so long to update, this chapter is sort of short, but it has lots of action, so don't worry. I'll update much quicker now too. Thanks for waiting. Enjoy the story and please review!

Guan: Sorry that last chapter was a bit confusing. My favorite part of it was the ending too ...thanks so much for reviewing.

Calli-Kurama: Thank you so much. I doubt it will be anything compared to Summer Flame, (but at least Palin's not wearing those icky white robes lol) Thanks for your constant support.

Ahn-Li Steffraini: Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

vegeta948: Regarding your question about Gilthas. I agree it is very, very young to be taking the test, he is supposed to be very gifted, but his age plays part into the story so I can't say much more, sorry if it bothered you ï 


	3. Despair

****

**The Soul of a Mage**

**Authors Note**: I am SOOOOOO sorry for how long this update took. A word of warning these chapters are going to be a lot shorter, but I should be able to update more frequently this way. The idea of sitting down and writing for more than two hours is absolutely impossible right now. As always I've gotten my self involved in one to many activities (Who thought being student senate president was actually going to be work?) and been reading tons of amazing can't set them down books (Amber and Ashes, which has made me a Chemosh fangirl lol and Da Vinci's Code which was really awesome.) But sorry for the ridiculous wait and I'm so going to try and update once a week at least.

**Important Note**: I was faced with a slight predicament in writing this chapter. Summer Flame tells us Chaos is the Father of all and nothing, but War of the Souls tells us he is just another god who grew to be deranged and tried to shift the balance. Well I decided since this is my fic I'll pick which one works the best. That being said Chaos is a very powerful god, insane, deranged all of that, but not the Father of all and nothing.

Calli-Kurama: Hey sorry for not updating :(...I hope you still are going to keep reading this! Thanks for always supporting this story and fortunately I am doing good in school, otherwise I'd be pretty pissed about how much time I have to speand on stupid homework everyday.

Petalwing: Thanks so much for the review!

crazzymonkey:Thankiez!

guan: Yeah this story is goignt o have a couple more twist than To Just Give In did. thanks for the review!

**Chapter 3: Despair**

Raistlin Majere stood in the Pantheon of the Gods his eyes concentrated on an empty stone throne.

"Raistlin, I understand something has caused you great disturbance and you would like all of us present but please get on with it. Takhisis knows she has been summoned she will come if she chooses to, we can't very well force her to come listen to another of your tirades." Gilean said with impatience.

Raistlin looked offended, "I assure you this is most important, but if I must continue without her presence I will. I just thought it would be polite to wait for her to appear." Raistlin paused a moment, "Considering this is about her."

Chemosh and Sargonnas stood now as if expecting this to be the case. "Yes," Chemosh spoke in his smooth, soft voice; "We also have a few concerns about Takhisis."

Sargonnas snorted, "My _dearest _wife is sticking her nose in places it doesn't belong."

Chemosh's face darkened as well, "Yes in places it most definitely doesn't belong." His voice had a hint of dangerous malice. The gods of magic nodded amongst each other seemingly aware of what was going on. Only the gods of good appeared to be complete at a loss. Reorx slowly sank into his chair feeling the sense of impending doom growing stronger and stronger.

Raistlin spoke now his voice harsher than he perhaps intended, "Gilthas has been murdered...or should I say cursed." It is a curse not even I am sure how to break. It appears to have been committed with a powerful an ancient artifact." The look of fury in Chemosh and Sargonnas' eyes grew as their fears were confirmed; the Gods of magic had a look of disbelief. Raistlin continued, "An ancient artifact that she **_should not_** have."

Paladine sputtered realizing what Raistlin's words hinted at, "You aren't suggesting..." he was cut off by Chemosh.

"He's not suggesting anything you old imbecile he's telling you it. It's my artifact she had her knight use, I recognized it's presence at once." He said furiously.

Gilean spoke calmly now thinking through the situation carefully. "I'm sorry you must be mistaken she couldn't have the artifact you're speaking of it was lost in the Blood Sea cast under the maelstrom after the Cataclysm along with the rest of our artifacts that had been in Istar's Tower of High Sorcery." Gilean's eyes widened. He turned to Zebiom who already appeared in deep concentration.

"How could have I missed her presence. That bitch!" Zebiom screamed angrily.

Raistlin spoke louder now, "Yes so you all see the problem now. She should now have been able to penetrate the maelstrom. Unless she had help from an even more powerful force." Reorx gulped at this. Raistlin turned his cold eyes fixed on the Dwarven god.

Reorx wrung his hands nervously. "Well I think I might be able to explain, but please don't be mad." Looking around at the rest of the gods and goddesses he had a feeling that he probably shouldn't have even asked.

Caramon stood stunned staring at Gilthas' lifeless body now covered by a blanket. Aidan passed back and forth cursing. Caramon could still here Aurelia's sobs from upstairs and Crysania's comforting words, comforting words that hardly sounded reassured. Suddenly Aurelia's sobs stopped and Crysania screamed. Aidan turned sprinting up the stone stairs. And Caramon fell to his knees. He felt a sense of helplessness and hopelessness, and remembered his brother's words from so long ago, _"Hope is a denial of reality." _Well reality seemed rather bleak right now and as he made the journey upstairs he had the funniest feeling like the world was ending and he was being forced to slowly watch it happen.

When Aurelia awoke and hour later Crysania was crying softly, Caramon speaking softly trying to calm her. Aidan was gone. She sat up feeling woozy, suddenly a flood of memories bombarded her, "Gilthas..." she whispered.

"I'm so sorry honey." Crysania said her voice weak and shaky. Crysania looked at Caramon for a moment unsure of whether or not to continue. Caramon nodded slightly. "I know this isn't going to make you feel any better but there something you must know," before her mother even spoke she knew what it was, she had been wondering and had been planning on speaking to Gilthas about it today. A tear slid down her cheek.

Aurelia spoke in a voice that sounded unfamiliar, "I'm pregnant aren't I?" her voice was hollow, empty of emotion. Crysania nodded. Aurelia felt as though she should cry in despair, or feel some type of motherly joy, or feel anything at all. But her eyes had run out of tears, her throat refused to let out a whimper, and she felt completely numb.

On a small island composed of primitive huts and a people who appeared to be animalistic and savage, a woman in gown a pure darkness her hair silky ebony strands of cobwebs sat smiling as she saw her creations come to greet her. But she saw their true form, perfection, beauty, and power. She held out the Graygem to them smiling. They took it from her mystified by its power. She told them that inside was great magic, magic waiting to be released for eons. She begged them to open it for her so she may see it. The Leader nodded taking it to the center of the village. All of the other Irda gathered to watch in fascination. The Protector sensed something was terribly wrong but he felt unable to speak. The woman in black turned and smiled at him. It was a sweet smile tainted with bitter venom. Suddenly he realized he could not speak at all or even move. The woman winked then her attention focused back on the Graygem. As the leader performed the spell to open the stone, a spell so powerful even Takhisis gasped, the island shook and the fabric of magic began to gather to be channeled into the spell. Finally a small crack formed and within seconds an overwhelming force of power over took the island incinerating everything. The dying screams of the Irda echoed into the sea. When the force finally calmed two people stood together on the island.

"You have some nerve releasing me when you were all responsible for my capture." Chaos said angrily looking at Takhisis.

"Me? You think I was responsible for your capture? Oh dear no..." Takhisis said innocently. "I was quite disappointed at your sudden absence."

"Oh you poor little wretch." Chaos said sarcastically. "Well thanks for releasing me. Now I'm going to go destroy this stupid little world."

Takhisis appeared startled, "Why?" she said a little to quickly.

"Because it is all they care about and I will show them the punishment for trying to contain Chaos."

Takhisis smiled now, "Now why do that? This world is so fun; there is so much to do. Besides...I know a better way to get your revenge, a way that will hurt them much, much more." As Takhisis began to tell her plan, Chaos smiled; this would be far more enjoyable.


	4. The Scales Are Tipped

**The Soul of a Mage**

**A/N:** Sorry once again for lack of updates...what can I say, school sucks. Please review as always...trust me I need a little support right now. I hardly have time to breathe anymore. THANKYOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you all enjoy this chappie!

**Chapter 4: The Scales Are Tipped**

Palin tossed restlessly; he had spent the entire evening studying the spells he would need to know for his Test. But somehow he had been unable to focus, something felt wrong, very wrong. He had worried his Queen's plan had been thwarted, that perhaps somehow his idiot father had figured something out. He was relieved to hear her dark majesty's sweet liquid voice; she came to him as the Dark Temptress in his dreams as she often did. The sight of her pure, creamy skin barely covered by her flimsy black lace dress was too much for him.

"My Queen..." he said huskily, or at least attempted to. Unfortunately one of the drawbacks to his age was a difficulty controlling the pitch of his voice, and right now he was finding it damn near impossible. Instead of laughing, Takhisis smiled kindly. She was always so kind to him, they were all wrong about her she was perfection, all he had ever imagined a goddess would be and more. He was surprised and ashamed of his own overwhelming desire to beg her to make him her own. He knew she knew this and felt his face redden slightly. Finally sensing his discomfort she spoke.

"My dark child." She said affectionately kissing his forehead. She could see the wave of desire pass over him. Humans were so easy to manipulate, their weakness for flesh made them the perfect pawns in her plans. She stroked his auburn hair giving him a dark, warm smile. "My plan has been set into motion. At this very moment Chaos prepares to help me take over Silvanesti."

"Excellent. Did you manage to solve the problem of my Test?" Palin asked too eagerly. For a moment he saw a look of impatience pass over his Queen's face, but it was replaced so quickly by her loving smile he doubted that he had even seen it.

Takhisis had nearly slapped the bold human, how dare he question her, and doubt her abilities. She calmed herself quickly remembering he was necessary for the plan. "Yes in fact that was what I wanted to talk to you about." She saw his face light up with anticipation.

"So...?" Palin said wringing his hands nervously. A million feelings struck him at once, part of him was terrified to take the Test at such an early age, knowing the terrible risks he'd be faced with, his Uncle Raistlin had been an extremely talented mage and he had heard the tales of what had happened to him. Though his godly looks now never showed the hideous results of his Test, it had changed his soul forever. That was something anyone who met Raistlin understood immediately. But fear was completely overshadowed by a much stronger emotion, pride. How everyone had always praised Gilthas. Quite possibly the greatest mage who ever lived, a true master it was ridiculous. Gilthas was a naive fool who was so concerned with the "good" of the world he had no true foresight or ambition. And then there was his cousin Aidan. Sure he cared deeply for his cousin but something about him always had frustrated Palin. His father was the greatest mage to ever live, so ambitious as to become a god and what were his ambitions, to some day take over the Conclave? Pathetic, Palin's father was a bumbling oaf with the intelligence of a gully dwarf and he had bigger plans than he son of the most powerful mage to walk upon Krynn. He would show them all the grave mistake of underestimating him. They would all soon see the error of their ways.

His Queen watched him with an amused smile. "I see you're as excited as I am?" Palin nodded sheepishly, embarrassed for letting his mind wonder off subject. "I have already visited Dalamar in his dreams he is convinced you are a threat to him and his position on power and is ready to summon you now, confident you will meet your end. Justarius however was been a bit more annoying, he told Dalamar he refused to decide until they held counsel with Gilthas." The Queen paused looking straight into Gilthas eyes reading his soul.

"Was? Why what changed his mind?" Palin said confused.

"Gilthas is dead." Seeing the momentary shock pass over Palin's face she corrected herself. "Well not exactly dead..."

"Not exactly?" Palin said in a quiet confused voice.

"There was an artifact I obtained, a very powerful artifact of the God of Death, Chemosh. It is a dagger with the ability to steal the soul of the person who is stabbed with it. The victim must be stabbed in the heart and the person wielding the dagger must hold it until the victim would have lost their mortal life." Takhisis finished and smirked at the utterly confused look upon the young mage's face. "I can use his soul for whatever I want, for instance to give a dark, handsome young mage power that he never imagined could be achieved so easily, and along with my own gift of power...well I'm sure you can imagine."

Palin spoke uneasily, "But...it's his soul."

Takhisis shrugged, "You will have complete control over it, use it for its power, don't tell me you've suddenly gained a conscience." Her face looked stern and disappointed.

"No it's just...what if he overpowers me?" Palin asked looking truly fearful.

Takhisis laughed lightly now, "Dearest child, do you think I would let such an awful fate befall you?" Palin shook his head quickly. "Good, now stop worrying so much. Besides your uncle Raistlin survive having a powerful wizard feed off his mortal body for years, I think you can survive it." She spoke jokingly but Palin still appeared unsure.

"One thing I still don't understand, if Gilthas is basically dead now. Why would Justarius suddenly let me take my test?"

Takhisis smiled slightly, "That my dear is because they suspect you were involved."

"What?" Palin asked surprised.

"Well think about it. Your father was on a journey to speak to Raistlin about a private matter concerning you that had him worried. Dalamar had strange dreams about you being a threat to the Conclave. Aidan was certain that I was involved, and everyone knows your family hasn't had the best record of avoiding the temptations of evil. You aren't that only suspect though so I wouldn't worry."

Palin sighed rubbing his temples. "Alright my Queen when shall I be prepared to take the Test."

"Soon..." Takhisis took his face in her hands that were cold as death and hot as passion. She looked upon his face affectionately, "But now you need rest. I need my warrior to be strong of mind _and_ body." She kissed his lips softly causing a shivering heat to run through his body. "Sleep love, and let the darkness be your guide." As Palin drifted back off into a peaceful slumber his lips parted in a smile as he dreamt of silky black hair and blood red lips.

Meanwhile in the darkest depths of the Abyss where even the Queen avoided Chemosh watched angrily as Takhisis told the mortal of her plot and use of his treasure. "This is the final straw..." he whispered angrily. "Her tyranny stops now, I will not be slave to that _Queen_." Around him black flames spiraled as his rage culminated, the Queens spies that had been watching turned into skeletons the moment the flames touched them. Chemosh kicked the piles of bones turning them to dust. "Let that serve as a message to your Queen." He said softly as disappeared from the Abyss.


	5. Undesired Knowledge

**The Soul of a Mage**

**Author's Note**: Hey all! Thanks for the great reviews. In case you all haven't noticed I have myself a tiny little Chemosh infatuation courtesy of Amber and Ashes (there were too many Raistlin fangirls they needed some one else to put the rest of them on .) A lot of inspiration for this comes from that book, such as heavier god involvement and such. Anyhow this chapter keeps things rolling so read, review, and of course enjoy!

Petalwing: thanks so much for your super awesome review it really did help!

Ahn-Li Steffraini: I'm glad your enjoying the story...thanks for the review.

Guan: Thanks, I hope things get less time consuming for me too. It would definitely be nice.

**Chapter 5: Undesired Knowledge**

Dalamar gazed out the window of his master chamber in the Tower of Wayreth with a frustrated frown. An extremely ominous sign was present in Krynn's sky. A sign that was worrying every mage from lowest to highest ranks; all of the moons were missing. Tonight was supposed to be one of the year's best nights for magic, especially amongst Lunitari's worshippers. All three moons were to be present in the sky, and there was supposed to be an eclipse of Solinari and Nuitari creating the ultimate merge of good and evil and a surge in neutral magic. The absence of all the moons was certainly odd, however even more disturbing was the absence of the Platinum Dragon and his old Shalafi's Hourglass and the appearance of a new constellation on the right side of the Five-Headed Dragon. No one was quite sure what it was though, some claimed it was a clenched fist, others said it was a combination of all the gods symbols, and others still claimed it was nothing, simply a random arrangement of stars. Whatever it was though, it was not supposed to be there, and that was something everyone could agree on. Dalamar turned away from the window uneasily. As head of the Conclave he was expected to make some type of decision. Normally he would confer with Justarius and Gilthas, but due to Gilthas unfortunate condition and Justarius' mysterious disappearance he was forced to make it alone. He sighed, Gilthas' condition was surely the work of Takhisis, whether or not it was through Raistlin's nephew he wasn't sure. Now Justarius' disappearance just added more stress on him. The head of the red robes had left in the middle of the night leaving only a note for his daughter, the beautiful young female mage Jenna. The note had simply said, "I will return." Nothing else, no purpose or destination of his journey. He turned away from the window sighing. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

The news came to Tanis and Laurana in early morning when the sun was just creeping through their windows. Their son was dead, at least in the clearest way he was. Raistlin claimed it was a curse but when Laurana looked under the sheet she knew it was a lie. She had been a general and had seen the look of death before, and it was unmistakable. She fell to the ground weeping and Tanis looked on numbly. Caramon was crying as well. Aidan stood behind his father with a face lined with anger, sadness, and some other unidentifiable emotion. Maybe vengeance Laurana thought as she stared at the young man, yes that was it, vengeance was a feeling she was starting to feel strongly as well.

"Thank you for bringing him here Raistlin." Tanis said in an empty voice. "We'll be holding the funeral tomorrow if you'd like to stay for it."

"You can't bury him Tanis...haven't you listened to a word I said?" Raistlin said impatiently. Seeing the pained look on his old companions face he sighed, "I'm sorry for sounding so harsh, but Palin isn't dead. Burying him could be the worst possible thing to do; that would be giving up. I hadn't known you to be one to give up." Laurana stepped forward now.

"Well what do you suggest we do then?" she said in a cracking whisper.

"We will take him back with us to the Tower in Wayreth. There we will figure out what exactly the curse is and how to break it." Raistlin said. By we, he meant his son and the other mages, he felt horribly for what happened to his son in law but bigger problems were arising. Chemosh was holding another summons, only of gods of darkness. However he had requested Raistlin attend, as well, considering his position of neutrality, this was rather odd.

Laurana fell weeping again then walked into the house. Tanis stayed out there for another moment, "Please just save him okay Raistlin? Please he's our only child...please." Then he too entered their home gently closing the door. Heavy dark clouds, foreboding stormy times to come shadowed the sun.

* * *

"Well..." Aidan said tiredly.

"What son?" Raistlin said impatiently.

"I was wondering did you notice the sky last night?"

"Of course I did." Raistlin said with an aggravated sigh.

"What did you make of it?" his son asked quietly.

"Well I couldn't even sense Nuitari, Solinari, or Lunitari's presence here on Krynn and Paladine, well I think I know where he is...but I'm not sure why he went there." Raistlin spoke in his old voice now whispery and eerily soft. Sometimes when he was on Krynn he slipped back into the habit, sometimes he even let his godly eyes slip back into seeing things the way he once did, just to keep that thread of connection to humanity.

"What about the new constellation?" Aidan asked curiously.

"That I am at a loss for." Raistlin said puzzled. "I'm sure when I return to Gods Home someone can explain it...but until then."

"Was it good or evil?"

"It was nothing...not good, not evil, not neutral. I just have the most horrible feeling though, that nothing is perhaps worse than anything else." Raistlin said perplexed.

Caramon spoke now awkwardly feeling bad for intruding on their conversation, "Well to I bet you can figure out what nothing is if you know what all is...So what is all?"

"Balance." Raistlin and Aidan spoke at once. Silence struck the three men for a moment.

Aidan whispered his voice tight and fearful "If balance is all then doesn't that mean nothing is..."

Raistlin's body was glowing now as if ready to ascend into the heavens that very moment, "Chaos." And a second later he was gone.

Caramon and Aidan looked at each other then sighed. Raistlin wasn't coming back and they'd have to make the journey to the Tower alone.

"Well at least you got your answer..." Caramon said tiredly.

Aidan sighed, "The funny thing is I sort of wish I hadn't"

"That's the things are with Raistlin. You don't ask unless you really want to know. And trust me from experience. Usually you don't." Caramon said with a slight laugh.

A tear slid down Aidan's cheek as he looked behind them in the cart at the body covered with a sheet. "Uncle Caramon..." he whispered his thin body shaking slightly.

"Yes Aidan?" Caramon said quietly.

"Is everything going to be okay?" Aidan said his voice sounding much younger suddenly. Caramon was reminded of his brother waking from terrible nightmares when they were young.

"Everything will be alright Aidan, get some rest I'll keep watch." Caramon said patting his nephew on the back.

"Thank you." Aidan whispered before closing his eyes and resting his head on his crossed arms to sleep.

Caramon looked ahead they would be traveling through the same forest he had went through with his companions so many years ago. With Raistlin's help the ghost that haunted it would have stayed back, but now...Caramon crossed his fingers that all would go well, not for his sake, but for his poor nephew's.

* * *

Chemosh sat alone in the designated meeting place, an old temple of his. The dusty, moldy old Mausoleum smelled faintly of incense and burned rose petals from his worshippers, and black mages trying to summon a little of the god's magic. He wore a rich black velvet tunic and black leggings, his black silk under shirt was adorned with faded lace and his dark hair was tied back with a black ribbon. In his mortal form he was perhaps the most attractive god, a shocking fact for those who encountered him expecting a rotting corpse. He laughed at this notion, was death not as beautiful as birth? The completion of life's cycle, death was so misunderstood. What should be a revered and cherished part of life's journey, the ascension into the next stage of life, death was feared and despised. A punishment and not a reward as it once had been thought to be. Takhisis, the foul wench, had made it that way, she used it as a way to hurt mortals, she took those who angered her before their time, and long ago she along with Chaos had unleashed awful pestilence and war trying to destroy the balance. And who had the mortals cursed, Chemosh of course, all the evil was his fault. Well he'd be damned if he was going to take it any longer. Then she stole his holy artifact. A prized possession he had been forced to give up along with all the other gods to the maelstrom after the fury of the Cataclysm swallowed up Istar and it's Tower of High Sorcery where they had been stored. How she didn't was a mystery to him...he had investigated the Maelstrom and it was still impenetrable as far as he could see. He was ready to make a major change, the power had been in her hands too long, he was ready to take over and the sooner the better. He would need help though, his accomplices didn't need to know all of his motives, revenge upon Takhisis would be enough. Now all he had to do was figure out how he planned on doing it.

* * *

The main hall of the Tower of High Sorcery was full of angry and nervous mages. The previous night had been bad for all of them, the disappearance of the moons and the appearance of a new constellation had many people even more worried. With two of the Conclaves head leaders gone conspiracy theories were flying around the room, many of the pinned the blame upon Dalamar, leader of the Conclave. But when the powerful black robe entered the room all rumors about his involvement disappeared. The man they saw wasn't the youthful, handsome Silvanesti elf they knew, it was a tired much older looking man with a tense body and a stress lined face.

"Hello my brothers and sisters. As I'm sure you've all noticed last night had some unusually events." He looked around and felt like laughing. All of these men and women were staring at him waiting for the answers and what did he have to tell them, that he knew as much as they did. That they were probably all doomed faced by some catastrophic signs. "I have come to reassure you all that nothing is wrong. The gods were holding council so you may have noticed a few constellations were missing as well." He looked around again feeling tension building up in the room; they weren't buying it.

"What happened to Gilthas and Justarius?" one young mage shouted.

Dalamar looked aggravated, "Listen you want to know the truth?" he said his voice growing steadily louder. "I don't know. I don't know what happened to Gilthas or Justarius. I don't know why the gods of magic are gone, or Paladine, or Raistlin. I don't know what the new constellation means. I don't know any of this. But if any of you do it would really help me if you could tell me!

As soon as he finished shouting the silence was broke by a pounding on the chamber door. A mage standing nearby opened it and found a woman of incomparable beauty in a bloody cloak leaning on the wall struggling to breathe. Her face was glistening with sweat and there were long gashes of dried blood on her cheek. She stumbled to the front of the room where Dalamar stood mouth gaping slightly. She handed him a tightly bound scroll then started to fall but was caught by Dalamar before she hit the ground.

"Queen Alhana..." he whispered confused by the woman's appearance. He summoned for someone to take her to the infirmary for some rest and healing. Opening the scroll he read the words slowly feeling a sense of loss so profound he doubted it could be real. Everyone's eyes were on him. He shook his head and finally said in a sorrowful whisper, "It's gone..."

"What's gone?" a few people replied confused. But everyone who had came from Silvanesti understood, they had felt it all morning, something was missing, something horrible had happened.

Dalamar spoke a little louder now his eyes misty, "Silvanesti was destroyed this morning by a powerful force, a force that obliterated all that it came in contact with."

"The force you have named is Chaos." Raistlin whispered into Dalamar's mind "And you need to find a way to deal with it. Check through all my spell books, I've lifted the locks so you can touch them now. This will be a battle on mortal and immortal levels alike and you all need to be ready. Oh and my brother and son are on their way with Gilthas, you'll need to figure out how to lift his curse." When his Shalafi's voice stopped Dalamar laughed making everyone look around uncomfortably.

"Well it seems we are dealing with an ancient powerful god, who we'll have to fight, and we'll need to lift a curse not even the great Raistlin Majere knows what to do about as well. Be prepared all, this will be the true test of your abilities. As Dalamar spoke those words far away a fearful Caramon Majere entered the haunted woods gently waking his nephew to warn him where they were headed. And in Solace Caramon's youngest son studied furiously preparing for his Test, while Tanin and Sturm prepared to set off after their father, worried for how long he had been gone. In Panathalas Aurelia lay in bed sick from grief and pregnancy wanting to give up on life. While Crysania did the only thing she could at time when she had no control, she prayed. And in a land ravaged by terrible fire and destruction, where all life had been obliterated an old man with mouse colored robes and an old tattered hat looked on the burnt twisted trees and remnants of beautiful homes and cried.


End file.
